Apologize
by Alia101
Summary: SasuxSaku Sasuke cheats, Sakura finds out. Will it be too late to apologize? I suck at summaries! Read to find out more! The story isn't really a songfic, but it does refer to some songs. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Is it really too late?

**Apologize**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the song Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland. I am not trying to advertise anything such as the black Mercedes or the iPod. [Geez, these disclaimers!**

**(A/N: Please review! Be nice, this is my 2****nd**** fanfic! I will continue this if I get reviews. I'm not sure if I should continue it but if I am asked to I will. Oh and if you have suggestions, please let me know! Anyways, enjoy the story!)  
**  
Sakura blasted the volume on her iPod. The rain poured down on Sakura, ruining her clothes, but she didn't care.  
"..Didn't think I'd turn around, and say hey, that it's too late to apologize… It's too late…"  
Sakura let the tears stream down her face freely. She tried to stop them, but they were uncontrollable. The tears just kept on coming…

Flashback

(Earlier that day)  
Sakura wandered happily through Konoha. It was a wonderful day. The skies were clear and there were children playing about. Sakura Haruno was a sixteen year old kunoichi. She was dating the avenger of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. They have been going out for about seven months now, and Sakura was infatuated with him. She thought he was infatuated with her.

Sakura was meeting up with her best friends, Ino, who was dating Shikamaru, Hinata, who was dating Naruto, and TenTen who was dating Neji. The girls were going to meet up to just hang out. The girls met up at a restaurant in Konoha Village. They laughed and talked – mostly about their guys. Today was Sasuke's birthday, and the girls were discussing how they would sneak up on Sasuke and surprise him. The plan was to sneak into his house with the key he gave Sakura. They would hide, and when Sasuke came back home from wherever he was, they'd jump up and surprise him… Sakura didn't know that she would be the one to be surprised…

The girls ate their food, paid for it, and left the restaurant. They then went to the mall to shop for birthday presents. Hinata, TenTen, and Ino all bought him clothes, but Sakura wanted to get him something special. Sakura walked into a nearby jewelry store and a silver chain caught her eye. It was manly and romantic. It was also the most perfect gift Sakura could get him. She looked at the pricetag…  
'Oh well, he's totally worth it," Sakura thought. The girls all met up to go to Sakura's house to get ready. They were all to meet up with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru in an hour and a half. Ino had her blonde hair tied up into a bun. She wore a sparkly blue shirt and blue jeans. Hinata wore a fancy white t-shirt with glitter on it, and a red miniskirt. TenTen wore a green tank top with white shorts. And Sakura, wore a light pink minidress that was stunning. It was a casual- yet classy dress. She had her hair in loose curls. The girls all walked to the park where they agreed to meet up with the guys. On the way, they kept getting stared at by guys. The four beauties walked to the park and saw the guys all looking amazing. They all went into Neji's white sports car and headed to Sasuke's house.

On the way to the house, the radio was playing the song, "Never Again," by Kelly Clarkson on the radio.  
"Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere,  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did,  
I was the last to know,  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do,  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you,  
but I never will…  
Never again…"  
"Change the station. This song is too depressing. I'm ready to party!!!" Sakura yelled as Neji changed the station to a "happier" song.

A few minutes later, Neji drove up to Sasuke's driveway. The house was all dark but there were two cars in the driveway. One car, was Sasuke's black Mercedes. The other, everyone assumed, was Sasuke's friend's car. Since the house was all dark, everyone thought that maybe Sasuke and his friend went out but didn't take the cars. Outside the house, everyone got out of the car. The girls told the guys to go out and come back in a little while when TenTen calls them, because they wanted to decorate the house without the guys. The guys left and the girls headed to the door. TenTen had the cake in her hands. Hinata had party streamers in her hands. Ino had a bunch of CD's in her hands and Sakura had the gift and a bag of decorations in one hand and had the keys in the other. Sakura put the key in the door and turned the knob. Sakura flipped on the lights and saw something that she would never forget: She saw Sasuke making out with another girl on the couch.

Hinata gasped. Ino's jaw dropped. TenTen dropped the cake and Sakura dropped the gift and the keys.

Sasuke looked up, his hair all messy, and his face stained with lipstick marks.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly as he threw the girl off of him and ran up to a shocked Sakura. "Sakura, let me explain," Sasuke said desperately. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrists and tried to make her look him in his onyx eyes.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked softly. "Explain how you're here making out with some other girl on the couch?!" Sakura screamed between sobs. TenTen, Hinata, and Ino decided to leave the house since the two needed their privacy. Outside, TenTen called Neji and told them to come to Sasuke's as soon as possible and to forget the party.

(Back with Sasuke, Sakura and the mystery girl)

The girl on the couch was confused, but eventually realized that Sasuke cheated on the girl with pink hair with her. She walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hard slap on the face and apologized to Sakura. "Sorry, he never told me," she said. Sasuke didn't even care. His focus was on Sakura. The girl left. Sasuke ignored her. Sasuke's grip on Sakura's wrists tightened and she was now pinned against the wall.

"Sakura, please-" Sasuke said before he saw tears flowing down Sakura's face. Sasuke felt terrible. Sakura's pink curls covered her face now.

"I thought you loved me," Sakura said sadly.

"I do-" Sasuke said before Sakura interrupted.

"Then why? Tell me why, Sasuke! Why would you do this to me? Was I never enough for you?" Sakura asked.

"No, you were everything. I messed up. I'm so sorry, please Sakura, please give me another chance. Just listen to me-"

"No, Sasuke, you listen to me! I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this-" Sakura said.

"Please, Sakura, don't say that. We-we'll work this mess out. We'll fix this- together," Sasuke said hopefully. Sakura Haruno had made the boy stutter. She could tell that he was sincere, but that doesn't mean what Sasuke did was okay.

Sakura managed to escape Sasuke's grip and looked him in the eye.

"Sasuke, I can't, I just can't. At least for now, I can't," Sakura said. "I have to think about this, Sasuke." She looked at the ground for a moment, letting her word sink in. She looked back up and saw something that she never thought she'd see- Sasuke Uchiha was crying. Sakura knew that he was sorry, but Sakura couldn't forgive him right away.

Sasuke got down on his knees and hugged Sakura's legs.

"Please, Sakura. I-I love you! I was stupid! Don't say your final answer now. Think about it. I really am sorry." Sasuke's tears stained the bottom of Sakura's dress. Sakura grabbed her purse and left the house. Sasuke was left on his knees. Sakura had a lot to think about.

Could she forgive him?

Back with the girls

The girls saw a hurt pink haired girl leave the house and didn't even bother to stop her. She needed her space. Minutes after Sakura left, the boys came back and asked what happened. Ino explained everything and the boys went into the house. Naruto was about to punch Sasuke when he saw that he was crying. All the boys were baffled. Sasuke screamed, "I'm sorry!" The guys knew that Sasuke was really, truly sorry and agreed to help Sasuke, but not after giving him a stern talking to.

Afterwards, the guys left Sasuke's house to drop the girls home. In the car, everyone was silent until Hinata broke the silence. "We have to help Sasuke. He really loves her. He just messed up," Hinata looked up and everyone nodded. The Uchiha boy never knew what great friends he had. Sasuke couldn't sleep for the whole night. He cleaned up the cake that TenTen had dropped before when he saw a long, black, velvet box on the ground with a card on top. He opened the said card.

" _Dear Sasuke,_

_First off, let me say, Happy Birthday!!! I hope you enjoyed your day. We all love you. I still remember when you would say no more than two words to me. I can't believe that we are now a couple, going out for seven months! I just want to say that you are the most amazing guy that I have ever met in my entire life and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you. Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Sakura"_

Sasuke felt a pain in his chest as he cried softly. He then opened the black velvet box and was shocked to see what Sakura got for him. It was a silver chain that was manly but at the same time was beautiful. It was the best gift he had ever received. Sasuke continued to clean up the mess, and thought about if Sakura would ever forgive him. He sat down on the couch and cried himself to sleep, something no one would EVER expect Sasuke to do.

Meanwhile, with Sakura:

Sakura walked to a nearby park and put her iPod on. She sat down on the swings and moved back and forth slowly. She had her iPod on shuffle. The first song that played was "Apologize" by One Republic featuring Timbaland. 'This song totally describes the situation,' Sakura thought.

"_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground,_

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound,_

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait,_

_Tell me that your sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say,_

_That it's too late to apologize,_

_It's too late,"_

"Is it really too late to apologize?" Sakura said to herself.


	2. OMG

Apologize

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the song Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland.

(A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!

**Kingkakashi:** Thanks for the review!

**WhiSper AuTumN**: Thank you!

**kirara242**: That is so weird!! Thanks for the review!

**sarahboden:** Thanks! Here's more!

**ArtisticSai:** I wasn't sure if that comment was a good thing or a bad thing, but im guessing it was good, so thanks!

**Tenshi-Chan008**: Thanks!!!

**gaarsaku4ever**: Your comment made me so happy! I can't believe my story made someone cry! I'm so proud!!! Thanks!

**GakiNoTsukai:**Thanks!

**Anari Haruno**: Thanks!!!)

Ch. 2:

Sakura walked home after going to the park. She went inside her house and took a nice warm bath. She was finally able to relax. She thought about the day Sasuke came back after leaving the village for power from Orochimaru.

_Flashback_

Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino were hanging out around Konoha. They were near the exit of the village. TenTen had just been asked out by Neji, Hinata had been asked out by Naruto, Ino had been asked out by Shikamaru, and Sakura had been asked out by Rock Lee, but Sakura declined, saying that she'd rather be "just friends." The girls except Sakura wanted to get their nails and hair done for their dates, and Sakura was forced to come. While the girls were in the salon, Sakura waited outside. It was almost sunset. Sakura was walking around, wasting time, waiting for the girls to come back. She sat on a nearby bench and enjoyed the scenery. She saw a shadow of a muscular figure through the sunlight. She squinted her eyes to see who it was when suddenly, someone screamed,

"Sakuraaaaaa!!!!!!" It was Ino. She came out to ask what color nails she should get. "Pink or purple?" She asked.

"Purple," Sakura replied as Ino ran happily back into the salon. Sakura sat back down and looked up. The figure had gotten closer, and stopped. She was kind of freaked out- by the way he just stopped suddenly right in front of her.

"Hey, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?" A somewhat familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked. The figure approached her slowly at first. Sakura couldn't speak. When the figure was finally close enough, Sakura finally recognized him.

"Sasuke...kun?" Sakura asked before being hugged by him.

Sakura froze from shock.

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke. I've come back, and I've changed." Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears. Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"I missed you," Sakura admitted.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for everything," Sasuke said. The two just stood there in each other's arms for a good fifteen minutes.

"Sakuraaaaa, we're done. Let's g-" Ino said before she saw Sasuke.

"What?" Ino whispered to herself. Sasuke looked up and gave the girls "Friendly hugs" that only lasted a few seconds.

_End Flashback_

Sakura got out of the bath and began to dry herself off. She put on a white tank top and red pajama bottoms. She walked into her kitchen to make herself a cup of hot cocoa. She made the hot cocoa, waited for it to cool down and finally took a sip. She walked passed her calendar, when a marked date caught her eye. It was supposed to be "that time of month" three weeks ago. Come to think of it, Sakura has been feeling sick lately. Suddenly, Sakura realized something. She dropped the mug of hot cocoa, and gasped as the mug shattered into a million pieces on the kitchen floor.

(A/N: OMG did any of you catch what's going on?!?!? I'll try to update as soon as I can! You guys have no idea, I was in the public library a few hours after I posted the story, and I was so happy that I got reviews, and I got so happy when I read them. LOL! I had to be quiet since it was a library, but I was whispering so loudly to my friend! I was like, "I got reviews!" lol. Please review more!)


	3. Say What!

Apologize

Ch. 3

Title: Apologize  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Apologize. The song apologize is by One Republic and Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

[Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were dating. One day, Sakura found Sasuke cheating and he begged for forgiveness. Sakura hasn't made up her mind on if she should forgive him. After this happens, Sakura goes home and realizes that she might be pregnant! READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!!

The next day, Sakura walked into a nearby pharmacy. She searched the aisles until she found what she was looking for: an "at-home" pregnancy test. She paid for the item and hid it in her jacket and tried to leave the pharmacy until she bumped into a certain someone.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Sakura replied, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. Neji put a hand on Sakura's arm.

"Hey, are you okay… I mean, about the situation?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I need some more time to think about this some more."

"Well, it's your decision. Just so you know, Sasuke really is sorry, and he really does love you. He was stupid to have done what he did," Neji said.

"I'm thinking about forgiving him, but I still have something holding me back," Sakura added.

"That's good. If Sasuke does anything like that again, we'll beat the living crap outta him, okay?" Neji asked.

"Heh, okay," Sakura replied. She said goodbye to Neji and raced out of the pharmacy. She ran into her house, locked the door, and ran anxiously to the bathroom. She opened the box, followed the instructions, and nervously waited for the results. Minutes later, the results were in.

"Positive," It read.

"Oh my God!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her room. She picked up the phone and called TenTen, Ino, and Hinata and told them to come over as soon as possible. Sakura sat on her bed. She sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach and began to cry softly.

(Please review!!!! Suggestions are welcomed!)


	4. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the song Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland. I am not trying to advertise anything such as the black or pink Motorola Razr!**

**Title: Apologize**

**By: Alia**

**A/N: Please reviewwww!!!!!! I couldn't focus in school cuz I was like "Damn, I gotta get home and write chapter two! My sister is like I'm gonna get a fanfic and leave a mean review lol. GAH! **

**(BY THE WAY, the story starts on a Saturday morning!)**

Sakura chewed on her lower lip as she impatiently waited for her friends to arrive. Suddenly, she thought of Sasuke- the father of her unborn child. She had to tell him eventually, and that night seemed like a good time. She picked up her pink Motorola Razr phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

Meanwhile at a sleeping Sasuke's house:

"_Ring Ring!"_ Sasuke's black Motorola Razr rang. Sasuke muttered under his breath. He lazily forced himself awake and did a double-take at the caller id.

"Sakura," it read. Sasuke opened the phone eagerly and regained his cool before answering the phone.

"Hello," he said nonchalantly.

"Um, hey, Sasuke. It's me, Sakura," came the response.

Sasuke couldn't control himself. Now wasn't the time to be all proud and uncaring.

"Sakura- listen, I'm really so-" Sasuke began before getting cut off.

"I know," Sakura interrupted. She fidgeted with her hair as she talked on the phone.

"So… What's your answer? Do you forgive me?" Sasuke asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…' he thought before Sakura gave her answer.

"Sasuke, I'll give you your answer soon, trust me. I called you because I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Come over. Tonight. At seven."

"I'll be there," Sasuke replied.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura didn't realize that she added the 'Kun' suffix to his name, but Sasuke was delighted to hear her say his name like that.

"Bye," He said.

"Goodbye," She replied. Just as she shut her phone, the door bell rang loudly.

'_DING-DONG, DING-DONG!!!!!'_ Sakura ran down the stairs quickly but carefully. **(A/N: Remember the baby?!?!?)**

"What…happened…" Ino asked between breaths. The girls ran the whole way to her house. They were worried since Sakura told them that it was important.

"Um, guys, you should sit down…" Sakura said nervously.

(A/N: I'm sorry but I just had to end it here. Don't worry though, I'm gonna type up the next chapter up now cause I don't think this chapter is enough. I'll try to put the next chapter up like in an hour or so, unless I get kicked off the computer… Until next time….

Alia

also, if you read my author's notes, please write 'apologize by alia,' at the end of your reviews. Someone did that and it's just fun to see who reads your ranting lol.)


	5. Out with it, Pinky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the song Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland. I am not trying to advertise anything such as the black or pink Motorola Razr!**

**Title: Apologize**

**By: Alia**

**A/N: Please reviewwww!!!!!! I couldn't focus in school cuz I was like "Damn, I gotta get home and write chapter two! My sister is like I'm gonna get a fanfic and leave a mean review lol. GAH! **

**Continued from Chapter four:**

**Ch. 4 left off at:**

'_DING-DONG, DING-DONG!!!!!'_ Sakura ran down the stairs quickly but carefully. **(A/N: Remember the baby?!?!?)**

"What…happened…" Ino asked between breaths. The girls ran the whole way to her house. They were worried since Sakura told them that it was important.

"Um, guys, you should sit down…" Sakura said nervously.

Chapter 5:

"Um, guys, you should sit down," Sakura said. The girls obeyed. Everyone was seated in Sakura's living room. Everyone sat in silence for a while. All eyes were on Sakura. She knew that everyone was waiting for her, but she couldn't get herself to speak. She was so nervous.

"Hehe, anyone want anything to drink??" Sakura asked, avoiding the subject for a little while.

"No thank you," Everyone said in unison.

'_Well, there goes that plan,_' Sakura thought.

"Come on, out with it, Pinky," Ino said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Fine," Sakura sighed in defeat. She placed a hand on her stomach. There was a dramatic pause before Sakura began talking. "You guys know that you all are my best friends and that I trust you guys more than anything in the world, right?" The girls nodded in response. "I know I can tell you guys anything, but you have no idea how hard this is for me to say," Sakura said, making the girls eager to find out what Sakura was going to say next.

"I'm just gonna say it," Sakura said. She waited a few seconds and looked at the floor.

"I-I'm pregnant," Sakura said. She looked up and saw that everyone's jaw dropped.

"WhAt!?!?!" All the girls screamed.

"It's true, I took a test," Sakura replied, finally getting comfortable talking about it. She felt like she took a huge weight off her chest by telling them.

"…And…Sasuke…is…the….father….right?" TenTen asked nervously, unsure of what the answer might be.

"Of course, who else would it be? Rock Lee?" Sakura said jokingly. Everyone started laughing.

"So, Sakura, does this mean you forgive him?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I'm meeting up with him tonight to tell him," Sakura replied.

"SAKURA'S GONNA BE A MOMMY!!!" Ino yelled, which made Sakura smile.

"We'll help you with EVERYTHING," Hinata said as the two girls nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Sakura said as she pulled the girls into a group hug.

"Oh, and don't tell the guys, I want to tell them on my own," Sakura added. The girls agreed, and left.

It was 6:00 pm- only one hour until Sasuke comes over…

(A/N: OMG, I had to end it here… Don't fear, another chapter is near!!!! lol, I'll try to put up another chapter in a little bit, it should be on by tonight, im gonna work on it now!! Goodness, two chapters in a row! I just finished chapter four at 4:20 pm and now it's 4:36 pm… that…is…AMAZING!! Anywayz, stay tuned for chapter six, keep on reviewing and if you are reading this, write 'apologize by alia' at the end of your review because I just want to see who reads my author notes!! BYE!!!!!)


	6. With Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the song Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland. **

**Title: Apologize**

**By: Alia**

From chapter 5:

"SAKURA'S GONNA BE A MOMMY!!!" Ino yelled, which made Sakura smile.

"We'll help you with EVERYTHING," Hinata said as the two girls nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Sakura said as she pulled the girls into a group hug.

"Oh, and don't tell the guys, I want to tell them on my own," Sakura added. The girls agreed, and left.

It was 6:00 pm- only one hour until Sasuke comes over…

…………………………………………………………………………  
Chapter 6:

That night at six o' clock…

Sakura decided to take a shower. She then got out, dried herself off, and put on a red tank-top with white pajama bottoms. Sakura figured that since it wasn't a date, her attire was just fine. She blow dried her hair and waited for Sasuke to come over. A few minutes later, Sasuke knocked on her door. Sakura got up and headed towards her door, and as soon as she opened it, a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. It was Sasuke. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you," He said softly.

"I missed you too," Sakura admitted. She broke the hug and sat Sasuke down.

Sasuke's P.O.V:

'Wow, she has bags under her eyes. It looks like she hasn't gotten sleep in years- or worse, it looks like she's been crying,' Sasuke thought sadly. 'It's all my fault.'

End Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Sasuke, sit down," Sakura instructed as the Uchiha followed. "Sasuke, I don't know how to tell you this," Sakura said nervously. (Déjá Vú!)

'Oh man, it's over, she's breaking up with me,' Sasuke thought sadly. Sakura looked at the ground and then finally got the courage to look at Sasuke in his perfect, onyx eyes.

"I'm…I'm…" Sakura couldn't get the words to come out her mouth.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Sasuke said.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura said. Sasuke looked up and—smiled. He was ecstatic. His clan would finally be restored. He jumped up and hugged Sakura.

"Really, is it true?" Sasuke asked happily. Sakura was DEFINITELY not expecting this reaction, but she was happy. Sakura nodded and Sasuke pulled Sakura into another hug, but this time it was a tighter hug **(NOT THAT TIGHT, GOODNESS, YOU DIDN'T FORGET THE BABY, DID YOU?!?!?!) **

"Sakura," Sasuke began softly. "We're gonna be parents," Sasuke whispered happily. She began to weep quietly. Sasuke realized this and broke the hug. He looked Sakura in the eye and had his hands on her face. He made her look up at him.

"Sakura, you know I'm sorry, right? You know, that if I could, I would turn back time and undo all that I've done to hurt you? Don't you?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

" I know, but Sasuke, how do I know that you'll never do anything like that again?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips and replied,

"Because I love you."

"I love you too," Sakura replied. They hugged again and remained in each other's arms for five minutes. They sat down on the couch.

"Can I touch it?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"Your stomach! Can I touch it," Sasuke asked again. Sakura nodded and he placed his hand on Sakura's stomach. Sasuke smiled. Sakura watched him and smiled too.

(A/N: OMG, 3 chapters in one hour?!?! How awesome am I?! Come on, say it! "Alia's awesome!" Lol just kidding. Wow, this whole fanfic thing has got me on the computer typing up the chapters and when I am not on the computer, I'm in my room, listening to my iPod, and writing rough drafts of the chapters, lol. Anyway, review!!!!!! I finished this at 4:59 pm. Also don't forget to write 'Apologize by Alia' at the end of the reviews if you read this!! Thanks! Until next chapter…

Alia)


	7. The DreamNightmare

Chapter 7...  
**Apologize by Alia  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, I do not own the song Apologize, by One Republic feat.Timbaland. I do own this story though!!!!!  
I know this chapter isn't long, but that's all I could come up with for this chapter!!  
Ch. 7**

That night, Sasuke and Sakura drifted off to sleep.  
**  
Sasuke's p.o.v. (Dream)**

Sasuke Uchiha, stormed out of Sakura's house, muttering under his breath. The couple got into a fight about how Sakura was flirting with some guy earlier that day - which she did not. Sasuke stomped to the nearby bar. He walked insde, trying to feel better - by drinking.  
Sasuke walked into the nearby bar. He was mad and needed to calm down somewhere and relax.

"One sake, please," he asked the hot Bartender.  
"Sure thing, handsome," She replied with a wink. She did a double take at Sasuke.  
'Is that the Uchiha guy?' She thought as she giggled to herself.  
Loads of flirting and Eight bottles of Sake later…  
"What are you doing after this?" A drunken Sasuke asked.  
"My shift ends at 9:30, why?"  
"Wanna go out?" Sasuke asked, showing no emotion.  
"Sure," The hottie replied.  
A little later, Rin had gotten off from work. Sasuke held her hand and they went to her house. They had more sake there. Rin had also gotten drunk.They talked, laughed, and suddenly- Rin kissed Sasuke. Sasuke was alarmed at first, but returned the kiss. The next morning, Sasuke woke up on Rin's floor. He had lipstick marks all over him, and he looked over to Rin, who was on the couch, and remembered everything that happened the night before. Sasuke was nervous now. What had he done? He had cheated on Sakura. He looked back at the girl, and still thought that she was extremely beautiful, but that was all. She was just a pretty girl - not the one he loved. He went to the bathroom, cleaned the lipstick marks and ran back to his house.

As soon as he walked into his house, there was 10 messages on the phone.

Message 1:  
"Hey Sasuke, it's me Sakura, we have to talk."

Message 2:  
"Sasuke, call me, I'm really sorry." This continued until the last message.

Message 10:  
"Hey, Sasuke, it's me, Rin. I had fun last night. Come back sometime. Kisses."

Sasuke knew that he and Sakura would make up, but the last message, was the one that he had his mind on. He wouldn't mind going back to Ri'n's. It's not like he was cheating - he was just making out with some girl. 'I don't love her, so I guess it's fine,' Sasuke thought.  
This continued to go on for a few weeks.  
One day, Rin stopped by Sasuke's house and they began to do what they've been doing together. It was dark. Sasuke heard some noises from outside. He was too caught up with Rin to even check what it was. Suddenly, the light went on, and Sakura came in with her friends. Rin broke up with Sasuke that night and Sakura cried her eyes out that night. (A/N: this is all what really happened.)  
Sakura slapped Sasuke and left the house, never forgiving him. Sasuke went on living his life, not avenging his clan, and was finally being killed by Itachi. (A/n: this isn't what happened, just a part of the dream.)  
Sasuke tossed and turned during the nightmare.  
Just as Itachi was going to hit him for the last time- he woke up, all sweaty.  
Sasuke looked to his right, and saw Sakura, sleeping peacefully. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went back to sleep.

(A/N: I don't really like this chapter. Oh well, i had to put it in to explain a few things. Suggestions are always welcomed- as long as you're nice about it! Remember to review and lemme know if you read my a/n. 'Til next chapter,  
Alia


	8. Read this!

You guys!!! I don't think anyone reviewed cuz I deleted some chapters… sorry!!! I posted a chapter the other day, but I only got like 2 reviews!!! Read the chapter, its in ch 7. I know its kinda short, but ill try to update and make the chapters longer!!!!


	9. Reminiscing

A/N: OMG I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING UP A CHAPTER IN SOOOO LONG!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS STORY WAS ON MY MIND EVERY SINGLE DAY, IN SCHOOL, AT HOME, EVERYWHERE!!!! I HAD A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK, SO YEAH…. ANYWAYZZZ, I AM REALLY SORRY, AND I'LL TRY TO POST CHAPTERS QUICKER. LOL. ENJOY!!! And I'm currently working on another fanfic. I'll let ya'll know when I post it up. Oh and have you guys ever heard of the story Sweet Revenge for Ouran High School Host Club? I wrote that, but a friend from ouran-koukou(dot)org posted it up, since I didn't have an account on this site at the time. Also, the petition for ouran hshc to have a second season was my IDEA, lol. I had someone make it on the site, and I wrote a letter asking for one, its kinda hard to find though, u only find the whatchamacallit, oh yeah, the petition itself, not the letter, anywayz im just blabbering on for no reason and I still have no idea why my fingers won't stop typing this nonsense, but anyways, back to the storyyyy!)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I DO OWN THE FANFIC THOUGH! ;)

( in case you guys didn't know, in the last chapter when Sasuke woke up, it was in the middle of the night, so this chapter is picking up from the same night to the next morning- get it? I know I can be confusing at times lol.)

Chapter 8 (Labeled as ch. 9 on morning, Sasuke woke up to the sounds of gagging.

'What the hell,' Sasuke thought as he lazily woke up. He traced the sounds to the bathroom. He started to become worried. He nervously opened the bathroom door. He saw Sakura, on her knees, throwing up so much that it looked like the girl had a feast before (Eww). Sasuke rushed to Sakura's side. He held her hair back while she continued to throw up. He was definitely wide awake now!

About five minutes later, Sakura was done. 'Finally,' Sasuke thought. Sakura had scared him there. When Sakura was done, she got up to rinse her mouth with LOADS of mouthwash (lol, ew). Sasuke gave her privacy. He went downstairs, and came back to Sakura with a glass of water.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"What the hell happened to you back there?!" Sasuke yelled. He usually never yells anymore. He changed after he left the village for Orochimaru. It turned out that he was even lonelier than he was in Konoha.

"HELLOOOOO?! Morning sickness?!?!?!" Sakura said.

'Oh yeah,' Sasuke thought, feeling stupid that he didn't remember that pregnant women have this thing called morning sickness.

Sasuke looked up at the carnation haired woman with her hands on her hips. He looked away, and left the room, because he was embarrassed.

'Some things never change,' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. He stood there, in the steamy water. He stood there, trying to relax. It had been a week since the incident where Sakura found him cheating. He sighed at the thought and shook it out of his mind. He then remembered how he's changed since the time he killed Orochimaru.

Flashback:

Sasuke had just heard Sakura tell him that she loved him and would do anything for him. He ignored her and kept walking. He simply didn't care for her infatuation with him. He found it… "Annoying," Sasuke would say. He continuously broke Sakura's heart, but she'd keep coming back to him. That night he knocked her out and placed her on a nearby bench gently- she was his friend, even though she did bug him.

He then stayed with Orochimaru. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Days became months. Months became years. Oh so many years of lonliness. After about a year with Orochimaru, he grew very lonely. He missed everyone. He missed Naruto, Kakashi, and especially Sakura- since he was used to having her around the most. And that's when he started to change. He changed from a cold, harsh, stuck-up brat, to a gentle, sweet, and caring man. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't all mushy and 'I love everyone.' He simply had an attitude makeover. No more rude comments. No more 'hns'. No more coldness.

With each passing day, Sasuke would think about Sakura. He finally made a decision.

'When I go back to the village, she WILL be mine,' Sasuke thought with his famous smirk on his face. The smirk faded with the next thought.

'Will she take me back?'

Years later, when Sasuke felt that he had gained enough power, he killed Orochimaru. He accomplished this with little difficulty, since Orochimaru grew old.

He then made his way back to Konoha, a village he felt he hadn't seen in a thousand years.

As he reached the gates to the village, he froze. He heard a familiar nagging voice.

"What color should I get my nails?" Ino asked.

'Ino?' Sasuke thought.

"Purple," responded another familiar voice.

'Sakura?' Sasuke thought. He had to see her. Ino went back to wherever she was before and Sakura waited outside on the bench. She twisted a strand of her pink hair on her hair. He walked up to her. She couldn't really see him clearly, for he was still a bit far from her.

"Hey, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked. The figure came closer. Sakura couldn't speak. When the figure was finally close enough, Sakura finally recognized him.

"Sasuke...kun?" Sakura asked before being hugged by him.

Sakura froze from shock.

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke. I've come back, and I've changed." Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears. Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"I missed you," Sakura admitted.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for everything," Sasuke said. The two just stood there in each other's arms for a good fifteen minutes.

"Sakuraaaaa, we're done. Let's g-" Ino said before she saw Sasuke.

"What?" Ino whispered to herself. Sasuke looked up and gave the girls "Friendly hugs" that only lasted a few seconds.

End flashback.

Sasuke got out of the shower, dried himself off and got dressed. He then put a bit of gel into his hair and fixed it. He then got out quietly.

"Sakura?" he asked.

He looked around for the cotton candy haired woman. He looked in the bedroom. The bed was made, and no one was in sight. He looked everywhere. She wasn't in any of the places he looked so far. There was only one place he hadn't looked. Sasuke knew Sakura's house veryyy well(lol). Sasuke walked to the living room and heard light breathing. He saw that the television was on and that the window was opened. He then walked over to the couch and saw Sakura laying down on the couch, shivering.

'Why don't you take care of yourself?' Sasuke whispered angrily. He shut the window, and placed a blanket on Sakura and left the house.

(A/N: You have no idea how much I hate this chapter. I bet you all hate it too, if you do, don't tell me, I'll feel bad! LOL. Please review, even if you didn't like it, please give in suggestions on what you want in the coming chapters, like what types of conflicts arise, (HEHE I already have one regarding the baby) what events come up like bdays or whatever, and if u have any idea that u want me to post up, I'll try to use it. Thanks and plz review! I want 100 reviews- just kidding. It WOULD be nice though. I really want reviews though, lol, PleasE? lol. anyways, hope everyone had a good thanksgiving even if you don't celebrate it. Oh and plz remember to write "Apologize by alia" if you read both of my rantings at the beginning and the end of the storyyy!

'Til next chapter,

Alia

p.s. Who loves the Jonas Brothers?? I do!!! Joe is so awesome, poor guy fell at the American Music Awards!!!!! Awwww! and then there is the song He said I said by NLT, which is completely friggin amazing! (Disclaimer: I do not own and am not trying to advertise anything, lol, I hate disclaimers!)


	10. MUST READ

Why?!?!?!?

I'm not sure if you guys got the last chapter since I deleted an author note chap so im just posting this up to remind you that I just posted a chapter!

GO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR THE CHAPTER I UPLOADED TODAY 11-30-07!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and I might reach the 15 document limit soon, so plz help me! I know that NikkitheHyuugachick had a problem with this before, so yeah, if u know how to solve this problem, lemme know!!

Alia


	11. Dark Chocolate

Apologize  
by Alia 333333  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER!!!! I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION THOUGH!!!!!!!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in soo long!!! Oh and can someone tell me how to solve this problem? I want to post new chapters but one time it said that ive reached the **15 document limit**, what do i do!??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?

Chapter ? (I don't remember what chapter this is lol)

Sasuke Uchiha ran through the forests of Konoha. He HAD to get home.

Sakura was angry.

Sasuke had a bag in his right hand and a cell phone in the other.

"I know! I know, I'm coming!" He yelled. He hung up the phone and kept running until he reached his house. Outside, on the porch, he saw Sakura standing up, shifting all her weight to one leg, with her hands on her hips.

'Oh, man…' Sasuke thought as he saw his girlfriend with a pissed look on her face.

"What took you so long?!" She yelled.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm late, I couldn't find the-"

"Whatever," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed the bags from Sasuke's hands. She looked inside the bag…

"Sa-sasuke," Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes.

'Oh, st,' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, these- these…." Sakura said pointing to the bag.

"Hn." Sasuke rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache he had since getting home. He's been having lots of headaches lately….

"Sa-sasukeeeee!!!!! I'm here, crying because, you – you….. and all you can say is 'hn'?!"

"What did I do, woman?!" Sasuke yelled, pissed off.

Sakura hiccupped from fear and began to cry some more.

"Sasuke!!" She yelled as she dropped the bag and ran inside the house.

Flashback:

It was right after Sakura and Sasuke had lunch together. Sakura has been eating A LOT lately, because she's pregnant of course. Sasuke wiped the corners of his mouth and was about to excuse himself when…

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnn," Sakura said, as innocently as she could.

Sasuke knew what was coming.

"Hn?" he asked, even though he knew what she was about to say.

"I'm still hungry…Do you think…you could…. go to the market and get me some strawberries and chocolate?"

"Sakura- do I have to go right now, I mean I'm really tired, and- "  
He looked at Sakura. She looked like she was about to cry. She was only four months pregnant…She shouldn't be so emotional yet, right?

Or so he thought.

Sakura chewed her bottom lip like a little kid getting scolded by her parents.

Sasuke gave in.

"Fine."

Sasuke got up, and walked to the store.

He was so tired lately. Sakura's been driving him crazy. You could tell by the bags under his eyes that he was extremely exhausted. Sakura's been making him do whatever she wanted him to. Getting food, massaging her feet, and telling her how pretty she looked.

He walked through the aisles, looking for the food Sakura wanted. He found the strawberries. Now he had to find the chocolate. He headed to the candy section and searched for a chocolate bar. The only chocolate that was there was dark chocolate- and Sasuke didn't know whether Sakura likes it or not, but he had no choice. He headed to the register.

And that's how it started.

End Flashback

Sasuke sighed, picked up the bag, and walked into his house.

"Sakura," he shouted.

No answer.

He followed the noise of exaggerated sobs coming from his bedroom.

He opened the door to find Sakura laying down on the bed sobbing.

"Sakura-"

She turned her face.

"Sakura- look at me."

Sakura turned her face and scowled at her boyfriend.

"Now, then, Sakura, what's wrong with this?" Sasuke asked pointing to the bag in his hand.

"I HATE dark chocolate," Sakura said viciously.

"Hn... Have you ever TRIED dark chocolate before?" Sasuke asked knowingly.

"...No."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and handed the bag to Sakura.

"Try it."

Sakura reached into the bag slowly and unwrapped the chocolate. She took a bite and...

"MMMmmmm! It's delicious. Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, suddenly happier than ever, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. She then pushed Sasuke aside and finished her candy like a little kid.

Sasuke's headache just got worse.

Sasuke laid down on the bed, and tried to rest a little.

As soon as he was about to drift off into sleep, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked a little pissed.

"Sasuke?" a familiar voice asked.

"Father?" Sasuke asked, fully awake now. Sakura looked up, concerned.

"Sasuke, I have to talk to you..."

(A/N:Not my best chapter, but hey im trying. Don't give up on this story, i have **MAJOR PLANS** for this story, and i mean MAJOR!!! So please keep reading and reviewing!  
Suggestions are welcomed!! and if you read my author notes, write chris brown at the end of your review. lol.  
'Til next chapter,  
Alia)


	12. A friendly visit?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and i do not own the characters either, i do not own the song apologize either. Oh and I do not own "AXE" either, i just think it smells really good! Lol!

Author's Note: Okay, the beginning is pretty boring just so you know, but it does get better towards the end, so please read the whole chapter! LOL! Here's the story!

From last chapter!  
As soon as he was about to drift off into sleep, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked a little pissed.

"Sasuke?" a familiar voice asked.

"Father?" Sasuke asked, fully awake now. Sakura looked up, concerned.

"Sasuke, I have to talk to you..."

Chapter 12:

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura were woken by the blaring of their alarm clock.

"6:00 am"

"Mphrmrmmr... turn it off.." Sasuke growled lowly.

"No , you turn it off," Sakura said.

"No, you."

"You."

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled. He turned the alarm off and headed to the bathroom. Sakura got up about five minutes later and headed to the other bathroom downstairs.

With Sasuke-------

Sasuke brushed his teeth lazily. He had his eyes closed and his bangs were covering his eyes. When he finished, he stepped into the shower.

He massaged his scalp using the usual shampoo and conditioner. (LOL he has to look beautiful!) He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, squeaky clean.

"Oh, crap, I left my clothes in the bedroom," Sasuke muttered to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist. You could see that Sasuke still trained hard -with those abs, anyone could tell. He walked into his bedroom, and saw that Sakura was up. He had enough time, right?  
Sasuke looked up at his alarm clock.

"6:45."

He had to hurry up. He quickly dressed into a white collared shirt, with formal blue pants, and a blue suit. He then put on his black dress shoes. He finished the look by gelling his hair and spraying himself with "AXE." He smirked at himself. He looked damned good.

He then headed towards the bedroom door. He was just about to open it before it banged open by itself.

In the doorway, stood Sakura, her hair still damp and she was wearing a white summer dress with matching heels.

Sasuke gave her a "what happened to you" look.

She replied with,

"I smelled you from downstairs."

Sasuke smirked and hugged Sakura. She just buried her face in his chest and smelled him.

"You smell so good."

"I can tell," Sasuke said cooly.

Sakura broke the hug and headed back to the bathroom. She dried her hair and styled it into loose curls. She sprayed on perfume, grabbed her bag, and left the house. Sasuke followed a few minutes later. It was 7:15 am.

Sasuke and Sakura got into Sasuke's car and drove to Sasuke's parents house.

Sakura met his parents before. She got along with his mother. You would never guess that she was the wife of one of the most serious men in Konoha. Sakura also got along with Sasuke's father, but it was more like a business thing, not a friendly visit. She knew that his father was very strict and had a reputation for being a very powerful man. She had to be on her best behavior.

At about 8:00 am, they reached their destination. Sasuke pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. Sakura followed. They walked towards the door, but before they knocked, Sakura helped Sasuke with his tie and she reapplied her make-up. Sasuke cleared his throat before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The door was slowly opened by an old woman. She was the head maid since Sasuke was a child.

"Sasuke!" she squealed as she pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Haruhi," Sasuke replied.

Sakura stood behind, watching. She faked a cough and got Haruhi's attention.

"Oh, and who is this?" Haruhi asked Sasuke.

"My girlfriend. Sakura, this is Haruhi. Haruhi, this is Sakura," He introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Sasuke interrupted.

"Where are my parents?" Sasuke asked in a low, serious voice.

"They're upstairs, getting ready."

Haruhi gestured for the couple to enter the living room and make themselves comfortable.

Haruhi left the two alone and headed to the kitchen to cook.

"Wow," Sakura said in awe. "It looks bigger than last time," Sakura said looking at the house.

Sasuke smirked, as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind.

"Listen, Sakura, try to be on your best behavior, okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek and she giggled.

"Ahem," a serious voice interrupted.

Sasuke and Sakura were immediately separated. Both were hiding a tint of pink on their cheeks.

"Father," Sasuke said seriously.

"Sasuke," He replied.

"H-hello, Mr. Uchiha," Sakura said nervously. Fugaku Uchuha (A/N i think that's his name!) nodded in response.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Yes, have a seat," Fugaku said as he, too sat down.

"You, see, I'm not as healthy as I once was... and Itachi's too immature to run a business... So I asked you over today to tell you that you are the first heir to the family fortune."

"Okay, so what about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I have some papers for you to sign," he replied. "Follow me." Sasuke obeyed him, leaving Sakura in the living room.

A few minutes after they left, Sasuke's mom entered the living room.

"Sakura!" she yelled.

"Ms. Uchiha!" Sakura squealed in response. They both hugged.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Mikoto?!"

"Sorry, I forgot," Sakura smiled.

They both sat down and talked as if they were best friends.

"So... Has Sasuke popped the question yet?" Mikoto surprised Sakura with this question. She saw Sakura's face drop, and suddenly wished she never asked.

"...No."

"That dumb kid," Mikoto said disapprovingly. Sakura smiled. "So how is everything going between you too?"

Sakura remembered all they have been through the past months. She remembered the time Sasuke cheated on her and her face paled. Once again, Mikoto noticed this.

"Oh no, Sakura, what'd he do?" Mikoto asked placing an arm around Sakura.

" N-nothing."

"Come on, you can trust me," Mikoto said.

'I really shouldn't tell his mom this, but- I want to...' Sakura thought.

"...Sasuke...cheated on me," Sakura admitted feeling like a huge weight had been taken off her heart.

Mikoto's face dropped. "That-that stupid boy, once I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"No! No, Mikoto-san, you can't tell him that you know. He apologized and everything! We almost broke up!!"

"What?!"

Sakura couldn't stop talking.

"It's true! At first, I didn't forgive him, but once I found out--" Sakura stopped herself.

"...Found out what?" Mikoto asked.

--------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, with Fugaku and Sasuke  
--------------------------------------------------------

"...And sign this," Fugaku added.

Sasuke did what he was told and signed the last of the papers.

"I know I've never really told you this, Sasuke, but I'm really proud of you," Fugaku admitted.

Sasuke's heart stopped. Of course, he would never admit it. He remained emotionless.

"Thank you, Father."

The two headed downstairs, back to the livingroom...  
----------------------------------------  
Back with Sakura and Mikoto  
----------------------------------------

"...Found out what?"

'OH CRAP!' Sakura thought. 'I guess I could tell her, I've told her everything else...'

"Oh, come on, Sakura, I promise not to tell anyone," Mikoto said.

"...Okay...I forgave him...once I found out that...I'm pregnant."

Happiness showed in Mikoto's face.  
------------------------------------  
Back with Sasuke and Fugaku  
------------------------------------  
They were just walking down the stairs when they heard...

"...I'm pregnant."

'Oh no,' Sasuke thought.

"What?! What did you just say?!" Fugaku exploded.

Sakura, Mikoto, and Sasuke jumped at his powerful yell. Fugaku marched towards Sakura and was only an inch away from her face.

"Now tell me, what did you say?" Fugaku asked, still fuming.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Sakura had never been so scared in her life.

"Out with it!" Fugaku yelled.

"I-I'm pregnant," Sakura said shakily.

_Slap!_

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, as Fugaku continued to yell at the girl. Her face had Fugaku's handprint on it.

"You- You dirty slut! How dare you do this to my family!?" Fugaku yelled.

"Fugaku, get away from her!" Mikoto yelled, trying to move her husband away from Sakura.

Sakura began to cry.

"Father!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He grabbed Sakura's hand and they left the house.

------------------------------------

Author's note: I am soo sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! It's been a few months! I am really very sorry! I had a major writer's block, so please whenever, just give me suggestions! I NEED THEM! LOL. And, please please please review! Thanks to all my reviewers! Oh and please read my other stories. I only got one review for my other story called "Suffocate," the story's pretty long though. Anyways, please review and I hope you continue to read this story!


	13. OH MY GOSH PLEASE READ

Hey GUYS!!

IM SO SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT I HAVE OFFICIALLY GIVEN UP ON THIS STORYYY!! IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT FOR SOOOO LONG AND IVE DECIDED TO GIVE UP ON IT. ONCE AGAIN** I AM _SO_ SORRY**!!

**BUT THERE IS SOME GOOD NEWS**!!

IF YOU GUYS WANT TO **CONTINUE** THE STORY FOR ME, _PLEASE JUST ASK_ IN THE **REVIEW**! ILL BE MORE THAN WILLING TO GIVE IT UP. BUT PLEASE, **ASK ME FIRST.**

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND ALL I ASK FOR IS THE CREDIT FOR THE CHAPTERS IVE WRITTEN AND FOR THE IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	14. i guess i changed my mind?

Okay, the first two reviews got to me...by **ROMANCE IS ME and ****ItAsAkU-LoVeR**

(THANKS!)

**i have decided to keep the story going**, but it might be a while, so please everyone, be patient :)

ALL I REALLY WANT RIGHT NOW IS SUGGESTIONS!!

WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE STORY?

HOW WOULD YOU SOLVE THE CURRENT PROBLEM?

HOW WOULD YOU CONTINUE THE STORY?

I REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS!! PLEASE WRITE SOME IN A REVIEW!!

(PERSONAL MESSAGING DOESNT WORK)

:)


End file.
